Un jour quelqu'un vous embrasse
by PtiteBelge312
Summary: Après la bataille finale, Severus Rogue qui a survécu se donne une seconde chance. Songfic sur "Un jour quelqu'un vous embrasse" du Soldat Rose 2.
Severus Rogue n'en revenait pas : lui, l'agent double de Dumbledore (Merlin ait son âme) et mangemort du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réussi à sortir de la bataille finale en vie. Il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à connaître le pourquoi du comment, il lui avait juste semblé comprendre que Miss Lovegood avait suivi une de ces bestioles idiotes qu'elle passait son temps à évoquer et que ladite bestiole l'avait emmenée jusqu'à lui. Son élève avait su qu'il était en vie - une histoire d'aura à laquelle il n'avait pas réellement prêté oreille - et Mrs Pomfresh, aidée des médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste venus en renfort, avait fait le reste. La seconde grande surprise, après celle d'être toujours sur Terre malgré le décès de ses deux maîtres, avait été de découvrir Hermione Granger à son chevet. Il l'avait trouvée endormie la tête posée près de son bras droit, juste à côté de la Marque des Ténèbres qui commençait à perdre son noir d'encre. Son premier réflexe avait été de jeter un regard à la ronde pour trouver une éventuelle trace des deux têtes brûlées qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis. Son second et plus inexplicable réflexe avait été de passer doucement sa main sur la tête ébouriffée de la jeune femme. C'était bien la première fois qu'il réveillait quelqu'un tendrement. D'habitude, il prenait un malin plaisir à se pencher près de l'oreille endormie pour gronder la première phrase insultante qui lui venait à l'esprit. Hermione avait levé vers lui des yeux surpris avant de plaquer sur sa joue un baiser sonore.

 _Un jour quelqu'un vous embrasse  
Vous dépose sur la joue  
Un baiser qui laisse des traces  
Loin au fond de vous_

Si ça s'était passé avant la bataille finale, il aurait enlevé 200 points à Gryffondor pour coups et blessures sur la personne du directeur. Mais la bataille finale avait eu lieu et si Granger perdait son temps à ses côtés, c'est que forcément Potter avait rempli son devoir. Alors tant pis pour les 200 points, il s'était contenté d'afficher la plus crédible des mines de dégoûts qu'il avait en stock pour s'essuyer sa joue que Miss Je-sais-tout n'avait même pas laissée humide. Et au lieu de recevoir de la part du regard de la jeune fille un Avada Kedavra bien mérité, il avait vu ses lèvres s'ouvrir sur ses dents d'une taille désormais tout à fait respectable pour laisser éclater un rire enfantin.

 _C'est pas du rouge qui s'efface  
Juste en mouillant un textile  
Un jour quelqu'un vous embrase  
Et c'est indélébile _

Contre toute attente, il avait ri avec elle. C'était un rire silencieux, qui tiraillait un peu la cicatrice douloureuse sur sa gorge. Mais c'était un rire, le premier depuis... son entrée à Poudlard ? Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il saurait encore rire. Et surtout, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il en aurait un jour l'occasion. Alors que dans la Cabane Hurlante il avait vu venir sa mort comme une délivrance, la chance de ne pas assister à la possible conduite à l'abattoir de Potter il se retrouvait maintenant étonnement heureux de revenir à la vie. Face au rire de Miss Granger, la pensée de retrouver la bande de cornichons qui lui servait de camarades lui avait même paru plaisante.

 _Ce baiser-là  
Tout le monde l'a reçu un jour  
Ce baiser-là  
Tout le monde l'a donné à son tour_

Severus Rogue n'en revenait pas non plus : sa rentrée à Poudlard, désormais directeur-adjoint de Minerva McGonagall et professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, son arrivée par la petite porte à proximité de la table des professeurs avait été saluée par une ovation si bruyante qu'il avait un instant cru que le château fraîchement rénové allait s'écrouler à nouveau. Mais le bâtiment avait tenu et un sourire était apparu sur son visage, tendant douloureusement les muscles depuis si longtemps délaissés. Même s'il ne l'aurait pas révélé sous la menace de Doloris, il avait adoré ce moment où il avait volé la vedette à Potter qui était sagement installé à la table des rouge et or avec ses acolytes, venu passer sa septième année. Le lendemain, à la fin du cours de DCFM, Granger lui avait offert une chaleureuse accolade, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de quitter la chaise de son bureau. Et les deux embryons de héros, sans doute sujets à une crise de stupidité profonde, avaient suivi le mouvement, étreignant eux aussi leur professeur. Ils avaient été si empressés qu'Hermione en était tombée sur les genoux de Severus.

 _Un jour quelqu'un vous enlace  
Et s'assied sur vos genoux  
Tout __le_ _dur_ _du_ _temps qui passe  
Soudain devient doux_

Elle avait rougi de gêne parce c'était quand même Rogue, il s'était empourpré parce que c'était un contact humain inattendu. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait jugé utile d'informer Potter et Weasley de la position précaire dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés par leur faute. Hermione avait sagement détaché son corps de l'homme en noir et retrouvé appui sur ses pieds pour se reculer de quelques pas et savourer l'image inattendue de deux membres du trio d'or enserrant le plus effrayant des professeurs que Poudlard ait connu. Rogue lui avait envoyé un regard désespéré et un doux tintement de grelots s'était échappé de son gosier.

 _La vie à chercher sa place  
Ou à se cogner partout  
Un jour quelqu'un vous embrasse  
Et vous tenez debout_

Comme la première fois, il l'avait suivie dans son rire mais cette fois-ci, c'était sonore. Ça ressemblait à un grincement de porte, ça lui tordait la mâchoire et ça lui brûlait les côtes mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Ses deux agresseurs l'avaient enfin libéré et sans savoir pourquoi, eux aussi s'étaient mis à s'esclaffer. Dire qu'il y a quelques années, Rogue aurait accusé de folie la première personne capable de penser qu'il rirait à gorge déployée... Et voilà qu'il se tenait le ventre avec les trois élèves les plus insupportables qu'il ait croisé en 18 ans de métier. Vraiment, depuis la mort de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devra-Plus-Jamais-Prononcer-Le-Nom, il devenait un autre homme.

 _Ce baiser-là  
Tout le monde l'a reçu un jour  
Ce baiser-là  
Tout le monde l'a donné à son tour_

Severus Rogue n'en revenait vraiment pas : il venait de passer les dernières heures à se préparer comme jamais pour satisfaire celle qui l'avait invité au bal de fin d'année. Hermione Granger avait laissé Weasley aux mains de Lavande Brown pour proposer à son cher professeur d'être son cavalier. Il s'était surpris lui-même en acceptant. Enfin... il faut dire que la proposition de Miss Granger tenait presque du harcèlement. Elle avait commencé par un hibou auquel il n'avait pas répondu avant de passer à l'offensive pour le punir d'avoir ignorer son message : durant une semaine, elle avait posé sa question avant, pendant et après chaque cours. C'est bien simple dès qu'elle s'adressait à lui, elle commençait sa phrase par son invitation comme on dirait « Bonjour ». Nul doute qu'elle aurait persisté s'il n'en avait pas eu assez de cette terrible rengaine.

 _Le monde on croit qu'on s'en lasse  
Qu'il est le même toujours  
Un jour quelqu'un vous embrasse  
Un jour_

Finalement, il s'était dit que condamné pour condamné, autant se prendre au jeu. Il n'avait plus profité d'une seule fête depuis la rupture avec Lily. Bien qu'il déteste ça, il était allé faire les magasins, allant jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse pour trouver un costume deux pièces et une chemise noirs du meilleur effet. Il avait même fait une entorse à son habituel dress code en portant une cravate émeraude mais vraiment, c'était sa dose maximale de couleur. Il avait attendu dans le hall avec un grand nombre de ses étudiants masculins décérébrés et avait dû reconnaître que peut importait l'état du cerveau, l'attente d'une jeune femme mettait tout le monde sur un pied d'égalité pour ce qui était de l'appréhension. Il ne restait plus que deux élèves près de lui quand Hermione était apparue en haut de l'escalier. Elle lui avait souri et la première pensée qui était venue à l'esprit de Rogue était qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas son choix. Hermione était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche à fines bretelles cintrée à la taille, avec un motif floral brodé en fil doré et surmonté de sequins du même ton qui remontait vers la poitrine. Elle aussi avait préféré la monochromie, ne cédant que faiblement pour rappeler quelle était sa maison. Severus la trouvait magnifique.

 _A_ _dieu la saison des glaces  
Soleil dedans et autour  
C'est du bonheur qu'on ramasse  
Un jour, un jour_

Ce soir-là, tous les regards étaient rivés sur le terrifiant professeur de DCFM et sa sublime cavalière, un couple peu commun. L'ombre et la lumière, le mal et le bien, le démon et l'ange. Severus ne pensait plus à rien qu'à elle, Hermione. Elle avait éclipsé tout son passé dès qu'elle lui avait pris la main et qu'il avait compris que s'il se sentait si différent depuis sa renaissance, c'était parce qu'il l'avait trouvée à son chevet, parce que quelqu'un en ce monde s'était soucié de savoir s'il se réveillerait. Il avait passé la soirée à lui sourire et bizarrement, ça ne faisait plus du tout mal.

 _Ce baiser-là  
Tout le monde l'a reçu un jour  
Ce baiser-là  
Tout le monde l'a donné à son tour_

Aux douze coups de minuit, Severus s'était débrouillé pour traîner un peu, raccompagnant Hermione à l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors bien après les élèves. Cette nuit serait la dernière de Miss Granger à Poudlard...

Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé un second souffle, il ne laisserait plus rien l'empêcher de vivre.

D'un mouvement lent et gracieux, il posa ses lèvres sur la joue de la demoiselle.

« Merci, Hermione. »

 _Ce baiser-là  
Tout le monde l'a donné à son tour_


End file.
